Gumball Peril
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Chat Noir gets into another crazy blunder and he needs a little help to ensure he doesn't get blown away by this big bad


It was no question that gumball machines were a threat to humanity as of late. That is why the heroes of gorgeous glory were an optimum choice for life.

Enter the brilliance of Adrien Agreste. His power shines bright from his cinnamon buns and fanciful feline fragrance.

"Adrien, have you read the latest issue of the Spider Man versus George Clooney?" asked Plagg from his cheese-coated holiday estate.

Adrien gasped and snatched a fistful of quinoa in each hand, shoveled the powerful food into his maw, and descended from his overwhelming hotness. "I see life to save and friends to bring goodness to," said the young cheeky one.

Plagg smiled and this was when his own cheeks wrapped around his head and gave each other high fives. It reminded Adrien of the Grinch who stole French Christmas.

BEEP! BEEP! STINKIN' BEEP!

Adrien saw his alarm clock go off like an alarm. He gasped again to emphasise his charisma again. He tiptoed over like a stellar boss of hotcakes and positive energy. "G'day mate!" Adrien Austrailiaed. "Oi! Sarnon wit' ya voice, ya stubborn bloke?"

"Dude, it is I, Nino, Pristine Guardian of the Flora and Fauna," said the other end like a phone due to bad connection and French taxation without chickenistion.

"Nino, it is all right, I am hotter than Hotel Transylvania." The guy said as he stuck two rainbow stickers on the window. The rainbows sucked all the colour from the room and ate all lively abundance. Then Adrien did a bun dance of his own.

"This is a great sight!" beheld Plagg as he flipped on a pair of totally decent shades like that really old movie, _Shrek_.

How old was Plagg? That would be a stupid question that machines of war would ask. Requirements for determining that data would be of the responsibility of one to supply the proper molecular properties needed for carbon-dating processes.

"I like love in the life," mused Adrien as he slipped on his Chataclysmic costume like a slick wonder man owning a wonder wall.

"Today is gonna be the day…" said Plagg in a dark tone. He lifted up his cup of instant noodles and placed upon the lid the best slice of cheese ever spawned.

The cheesy cuisine made Adrien want to cry, but he knew that justice needed to be dished out posthaste.

"I'm screaming!' whispered Nino from the leaning tower of Eiffel65. Adrien heard the screams with his Chat Noir ear powers and jumped out of the window.

Adrien landed on the ground and broke all seven of his ankles due to bad luck. Fortunately, Adrien was superstitious since last Friday's pizza incident and now carries spare ankles in his glove compartment.

Plagg watched from the window and put two toast slices between bacon. "It is the reverse of life," he said magically like magicians are known for.

Meanwhile, the steezy kid from his own mind was saving Paris from utter bad things.

A lot of bad things that they were wishing and wishing and wishing on Chat Noir.

"Darn purple flavours!" blurted Chat Noir. He used his stick of might to use death on the bad things he saw with his own two cat eyes.

"This is most unbodacious, bruh," said Nino from under his umbrella. "This is what life has become."

Chat Noir cried like a weeping one. "My tears expel more salt from my ducts than Smash fans did when Bayonetta was unveiled by Mustard Hero Sassy Pies."

"DUDE!" screamed Nino as he slapped the soul of his shoe (not the sole, that would make no sense) with a spoon named Gary. "It's a spoon that can smell and detect the next logical step of power!"

Chat Noir believed in Nino more than a brother does his father who BLJ'd out of his life.

"Let's get edgier then, shall we not?" said Chat Noir as he pulled out his cat-flavoured guitar. "I need to wake up reality!"

Chat Noir played and played the instrument like Mr. Camp Lazlo. The amazing riffs were strong enough to penetrate the walls of the Parisian structures and bring forth Benson into the world.

"Benson! So you art the one behind this madness!" cried Nino. He took a snapchat and then returned to his scolding.

"This is what happens when you refuse to do your work, Chat Noir! Now you're FIRED!" Benson screamed as he charged up his gumball cannon. He shot them out of his hand and it hit Chat Noir in the nose and filled up his passageways of nasal.

Nino gasped and put a turkey in the Alamo so that way he could remember it. "But is it worth the grandeur?" he said like a spiteful Pikachu.

Chat Noir roared and blew his face up huge. He now looked like Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Sam Smith memento.

"Nasal congestion…" seethed Nino. He pulled out a large pair of scissors and snipped his moustache. Now he looked like a swell man.

Chat Noir was in love with the idea that Nino was now a looker of pure delight. He took his dictionary out and looked for the word "beauty", he then drew a picture of Nino under it and sent it to the Noah Webster. Mr. Webster remarked on the amazing picture and added it to every dictionary known to mankind.

Then Benson roared in anguish as he realised that Nino was so much more appealing to the eyes, like ten million fireflies. He wanted to hug all them lightning bugs.

(A/N: I don't know what you call them, but I usually refer to them as Lampyridae because I'm not an uncultured pleb)

Then Nino went and smirked a deadly glare at Benson. The smirk was so tough and astonishing that even Thanos got terrified by the Nino amazement.

Thanos then decided that he was done doing bad with his glove of groovy colours. He flew down to Paris and swallowed all the gumballs in the known world. Then Benson fell to the ground in defeat.

Chat Noir smiled and grabbed Benson by the nose and cuffed his hands with a pair of Nike's. "You have been offensive to the greater good, Benson."

"Greater good? I am Benson the Hedgehog! I am the greatest good, you're ever gonna get!"

Then Chat Noir unlocked the new Dark Soul 12 content without having to pay additional fees. King Hippo was just really glad that the world was saved and so was the rest of the world.

Ergo, the world was saved thanks to the brilliant minds and charisma of Adrien Agreste, Nino Nino Nino, and Thanos. May peace flow from the love of hearts everywhere!

FIN

And Jake


End file.
